Whirlnami- A Shipfic
A Whirlnami Shipfic By Billows Wet sand clumped beneath Tsunami’s claws. Water lapped up to her legs. Tiny golden minnows darted around her talons, glimmering like minute sunbeams. “Tsunami! You’re here!” There was a flash of pale blue scales as Anemone flew towards Tsunami, Queen Coral soaring behind her. Harnessed to the SeaWing queen was a small green dragonet, too young to fly. A dark green dragonet a couple years younger than Tsunami trailed after them, flying more slowly. Tsunami smiled as Anemone landed in front of her with a splash. She lifted a wing to protect her face from the salty spray and smiled. She extended her talons, and Anemone pressed her own against them. Tsunami had done this the very first time she had met her sister, and it felt like the right gesture. Queen Coral swooped down next to her daughters and wrapped Tsunami into a hug. She draped a necklace of pale, iridescent pearls around Tsunami’s neck. They joined the ones she had received the last time she had come to the kingdom. “You’re finally here! I was starting to worry that you’d never come!” She beamed at her daughter and released her. The dark green SeaWing descended slowly and landed neatly behind Coral. “Turtle! Good to see you!” Tsunami grinned at her brother, who Coral hadn't even acknowledged. He was one of Tsunami’s thirty-two brothers. Tsunami still couldn't believe that she had that many. He was the only one going to Jade Mountain Academy, where Tsunami was the Head of School. Turtle and Anemone had left for a week to visit at Queen Coral’s request, but Tsunami had stayed several extra days with her friends, the other dragonets of destiny. Turtle gave her a small smile. The small, emerald-colored dragonet floundered in the water. She gazed at Tsunami with wide dark green eyes. Tsunami pat her small head. “You brought Auklet?” “Well, I couldn't unharness her. And I thought you’d like to see her!” Queen Coral replied. Auklet wriggled, trying to free herself. Anemone shot her younger sister a sympathetic look. “I have great news for you!” the queen continued. She scooped Auklet up in her talons. “I’ll show you when we get back!” Tsunami pondered what this ‘great news’ could possibly be. She helped Anemone fly as the SeaWing family glided over the vast blue waters. The two-year-old dragonet could fly, but not well, and wouldn't be able to manage the whole flight. “Do you know what Mother is talking about?” she whispered into her sister’s pinkish ear. Anemone’s face became closed off. She gave her head a brief shake. What does ''that mean, if Mother thinks it’s good news and Anemone doesn't?'' They flew over the ruins of the Summer Palace. Tsunami averted her eyes from it, not wanting to see what condition it was in. If only we had been able to warn them earlier . . . She shook her head fiercely. It wouldn't have helped. The SkyWings would still have attacked. But she couldn't suppress the nagging thought. “Here we are!” Coral called. She dove into the sea, carrying Auklet with her. Turtle followed, then Anemone and Tsunami. When the clouds of tiny bubbles had cleared, Tsunami could see the long, wavy fronds of golden-orange kelp rising from the seafloor. A rainbow of miniature fish shot past, their scales shimmering with bright colors. A huge white-and-green coral reef loomed into view. It spiraled up into a grand underwater palace. SeaWings in every shade of blue and green swam out of the palace and tended the gardens that were alight with glowing colors. The Deep Palace. They emerged through the entrance into a broad cavern, elegantly decorated with sapphires and emeralds the winked and glistened as SeaWings flashed their luminescent stripes. They made their way down a wide tunnel. A room opened up one side, piled with waterproof scrolls. Coral flashed several of his stripes at Tsunami, including one she recognized as Here. She had found a scroll on Aquatic and studied it best she could before she had left, so she could understand more of the SeaWings’ underwater language. Ah, Tsunami thought. So that’s the ‘great news’. Mother wrote of new scroll. But she was wrong. As she turned into the room, she let out a silent gasp of shock. Holding one of the scrolls in his talons, examining it closely through pale, froglike eyes, was Whirlpool. Whirlpool? WHIRLPOOL?! Tsunami struggled to control her wild thoughts. How did he survive? How did he escape the eels? She stared at him, not caring that her jaw was hanging open. She turned to Anemone. How how how how how? she flashed as brightly as she could. Anemone flashed a reply, but Tsunami couldn't understand most of what she was saying. Whirlpool, who had bandages wrapped around his tail, noticed them and, to Tsunami’s disgust, smiled, showing his unusually small teeth. She glared at him. Queen Coral swept into the room. She beamed at Whirlpool and began flashing her stripes at Tsunami, before she seemed to remember that Tsunami knew next to no Aquatic. Come, she flashed, leading her back out the tunnel. To Tsunami’s horror, Whirlpool followed. What will I do? Should I tell her that he tried to kill me? Or would she think I was lying? They left the palace and rode a gentle current towards a small, circular island. Seals slid into the water as the dragons stepped onto the rocky shore. Coral’s snout broke into a smile, and she looked as though she expected Tsunami to return it. “Tsunami, you wouldn't believe it,” she began. Her expression became more serious. “But Whirlpool fell into the moat of electric eels! He was fleeing the SkyWings, he told me.” No. He was there because of Anemone’s enchanted spear. But before she could speak, Coral continued. “He was terribly shocked, and his heart almost stopped. Very luckily, a guard got him out and he survived! He’s all healed up now, except for his tail, but the bandages will be off in a couple of days! Isn’t it wonderful?” IT IS ABSOLUTELY NOT WONDERFUL. She won’t believe me if I tell her what really happened . . . so what do I tell her? “Whirlpool, why don’t you give Tsunami another Aquatic lesson?” Queen Coral suggested. She picked up Auklet, who had been stretching her harness to stalk a seagull, and clutched the dragonet close. “I really must be going.” “Certainly, Your Majesty,” Whirlpool oozed. Queen Coral disappeared into the water, sending a wave crashing over Tsunami and Whirlpool. Tsunami bared her teeth and gave him a you-know-what-really-happened look. Whirlpool continued to smile. “Time for your lesson, he announced smugly. “I know enough,” Tsunami growled through gritted teeth. “''Do'' you?” Whirlpool replied skeptically. “Dazzle me with your skills, Your Smaller Majesty.” Squid brain squid brain squid brain squid brain . . . “Enough,” Whirlpool told her. “Would you prefer we recite chapter two of A Tragedy of Orca?” He was clearly remembering their first disastrous Aquatic lesson that had ended when Tsunami fled Whirlpool, found Riptide, and had him teach her. Riptide. How she’d like to have him with her. But Queen Coral had banned him from the kingdom, allowing him to leave with his life. “No,” Tsunami hissed. “''Marvelous'',” Whirlpool answered with exaggerated pleasure.”Then we can move much quicker. First of all, show me what you do know.” You are a-'' “Do not,” Whirlpool ordered, as a stripe on Tsunami’s tail began to flash. “We must make progress here. Now, copy what I do . . .” The rest of the lesson proceeded to be torture. Tsunami was relieved when he finally declared that he was finished. “I expect improvement in your work ethic!” he called after her as she plunged into the sea. Under the water, a silvery green fish shot past her, followed by more. Tsunami swiped at one and caught it. She gulped it down hungrily, wishing she had the strength to catch more, but the lesson had left her worn out. ''Three moons, that was awful. Whirlpool is awful. He should have died in that moat. She found another islet with a rocky cave, continuously battered by the waves, and she dodged inside. If she went back to the Deep Palace, she knew Queen Coral would ask how the lesson had gone, and she didn't have the energy to lie or tell her mother that Whirlpool was terrible. Whirlpool. Whirlpool. He’s alive . . . He was alive, and Queen Coral wouldn't believe the truth, and she probably expected Tsunami to marry him. Furiously, Tsunami thwacked the side of the cave with her powerful tail. The stone, worn down by the water, split. The line spread to the roof, and with a loud crack, a piece of rock broke free and crashed down on Tsunami’s head. She hissed in pain and crouched onto the stone before everything went dark. The first thing she was aware of were scales pressing against her. Talons lifted her head. Her first thought was Riptide, before she remembered that he wasn't there. Who, then? Mother? Her eyes blinked open blearily. To her revulsion, it was Whirlpool. His dark green scales glinted in the fiery orange light of the sunset. She lashed out at him feebly, and he avoided her claws with ease. “Your Smaller Majesty? Are you alright?” If she didn't despise him so much, she would say there was genuine concern in his voice. “Why would you care?” she muttered. “I have made some choices since Anemone pushed me into that moat. I certainly don’t want to marry her. And, of course, I still want to be king. I have been patient. But I cannot wait for much longer. Auklet still has seven or eight years before I can ask for her. But you . . .” He spoke quickly, and Tsunami got the feeling that he wasn't being truthful, but she didn't care. She snapped at him. This time she came closer, but he still dodged her. “Never!” Her head was beginning to clear, and she forced herself to focus. “Never . . .” Whirlpool didn't reply. He steadied her instead. She tried to dive into the water, but he held her back. “Not yet, Tsunami. You’re still hurt.” His talons lightly brushed the cut on her head. Tsunami was about to flinch away, but stopped. Tsunami? Exactly how often does he call me by my name? She tried to move, but slipped and ended up leaning against him. She would have yanked away, but she was worn out. Instead, she mumbled, “I hate you,” and fell asleep. A bubbly voice woke her up. “I knew it,” Queen Coral gushed. Tsunami realized that she was still resting against Whirlpool and quickly stood. “I knew he was perfect for you!” Oh, no he is not! Tsunami shook her head. “It isn't . . .” She trailed off, not knowing what to say. She was furious with herself and Whirlpool. Why did I fall asleep? Why did Whirlpool have to find me? “Come back to the palace, now, Tsunami. The healers must take a look at that cut! Are you okay?” Queen Coral demanded. “Fine,” Tsunami grumbled. “I’m fine.” The queen acted as though she hadn’t heard her. She helped Tsunami into the water- As if I need her to, Tsunami thought, annoyed- and they swam back to the Deep Palace. Whirlpool was at her side, which greatly infuriated Tsunami. The healers’ room was a large cavern. The coral walls were smooth, and there were piles of fresh seaweed for dragons to sleep on. A turquoise healer sighted them, and almost at once he was leading Tsunami onto one of the seaweed beds. She collapsed onto it and closed her eyes. Her head was starting to ache. She buried her snout in the seaweed and fell into a sort of stupor, drifting in and out of consciousness. One time, she thought she saw Whirlpool. But that was ridiculous. Why would he come to visit her if he knew that she would survive? Why would he be worried enough to come if he didn't actually care about her? When she awoke, she was sure she spotted a dark green dragon leaving the cave. The dappled light green scales down his back proved it. It ''was Whirlpool!'' Ignoring the healers’ protests, she leaped off of the bed and followed him as quietly as she could. She was tempted to ask why he had been in the healers’ room, but decided to wait. He was going down a tunnel, and didn't notice her as she carefully walked behind him. The tunnel tilted upward and led to a scroll room, unsurprisingly, but it was drained of water, and the scrolls were the non-waterproof variety. It was made less out of coral, and Tsunami supposed it had been added after the destruction of the Summer Palace to store the non-waterproof scrolls. Whirlpool went inside, dipped his stained claw into a container of ink, and began scratching words onto a scroll. Tsunami couldn't stand to be silent for any longer. “Why were you in there? In the healers’ room?” she questioned, stepping in after him. He looked up from the scroll, his eyes giving nothing away. There was a long pause. “I was simply seeing how you were doing. Is there a problem?” Whirlpool asked. His voice was light, and he trained his gaze back on the scroll. “Why?” Tsunami pressed. She felt a flash of anger, remembering their earlier conversation. “Because you want to be king, of course.” She had turned to leave when he answered. “Do you really think I was telling you the full truth?” She stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face him. His pale eyes were searching, demanding an answer. No. “Why wouldn't you be?” There was another pause. Tsunami inched closer towards the exit, and was almost there when Whirlpool finally responded. “Tsunami, my life isn't all about becoming king.” A part of her was tempted to ignore what that might mean, but another part of her . . . wanted to know. If it had been any other dragon . . . but it was Whirlpool. Of course he didn't mean it like . . . that. “Oh, really? It sure doesn't seem that way!” she retorted, lashing her tail. “There is more than it seems to most dragons. Myself included,” he replied. Maybe there is . . . She thought of what her friends would think of what Whirlpool had said. Sunny would agree. Glory wouldn't. Starflight might. Clay . . . Clay would say that Whirlpool was right. She found herself thinking of Peril, the SkyWing with too much fire who had fallen in love with Clay. We all thought she was psychotic and dangerous . . . but Clay discovered that she had a good side, too, even if she betrayed us. Maybe that could be Whirlpool and me. She tried to push away the thought, but couldn't. Maybe it could. He had tried to kill her . . . but she had killed her own father, hadn't she? That was different. It was my life or his. She once again thought of her friends. I want to do what’s right. Sunny would give him another chance . . . maybe I should too. She noticed that Whirlpool was watching her closely. “Maybe,” she whispered softly, barely loud enough for him to here. “Come with me,” Whirlpool offered. Tsunami was tempted to tell him no. But finally, she took a deep breath and followed him out of the scroll room. They slid into the water, and swam through the Deep Palace. They passed by Queen Coral, who was flashing orders at a pair of servants. She beamed when she spotted them together. They left the Deep Palace and rode a current. It took them to the same island they had been to the previous day, when Whirlpool had given her an Aquatic lesson. “Why did you bring me here?” Tsunami asked him. “I want to talk to you,” Whirlpool told her. You could have done that in the scroll room . . . “Why here?” she queried. “We could have stayed in the Deep Palace.” He hesitated and looked at the sky. Tsunami followed his gaze. The sun was beginning to set again, streaking the sky with pink and orange. The colors were reflected in the water, dazzling her when she looked at it. She blinked and stared at Whirlpool. He was smiling, but not in his usual annoying way. “Tsunami, I do not want to be enemy. I want to be . . . your ally. Friend, even.” “''Do'' you?” she responded, mimicking his tone from the day before. “You know, they say that if you want to be a dragon’s friend, then a good way to start is not trying to kill her.” She still wanted to give Whirlpool another chance . . . but didn't want him to think they were friends. Not yet. Even if she wanted to be . . . he had tried to kill her. But yet . . . he had steadied her when the rock had hit her. He had visited her in the healers’ room. And he had brought her here because . . . why had he brought her? “Tsunami,” Whirlpool repeated. “I do want to be your friend.” He took her talons in his, and while she flinched, she decided to let him. Her scales against her scales . . . it wasn't as bad as she would have liked to say it was. “Tsunami,” Whirlpool said for the third time. “I love you.” Tsunami’s head began to spin. Her injury probably wasn't helping. There were so many things she could say to Whirlpool. She could tell him that he was crazy or that well too bad because she didn't love him or that Coral had put him up to this hadn't she or no way she loved Riptide or . . . “I love you, too,” she breathed. He embraced her in his warm, wet wings, and the stripe on Tsunami’s tail flashed three times. Squid brain. Characters * Tsunami * Whirlpool * Queen Coral * Anemone * Auklet * Turtle Notes This is the first thing I have created on this wiki. Criticism is welcome, but please make it constructive. If you don't support the ship, that's OK, of course! We all have our opinions! I tried to make Tsunami act like she really would instead of randomly falling in love with Whirlpool. I hope it didn't seem that way. Finally, the "Characters" section is only for characters that actually appeared in the shipfic. Also Turtle has no page. Can someone make one whenever they get the chance? I don't know how to do a canon character page. Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance)